I've Got You (Revised)
by Taoris
Summary: Sasuke finds a young teen in an alleyway,prepared to commit suicide. He reaches out and helps a doomed soul and becomes so very attached. And he learns to live. "I've got you. I won't let you fall even if it means my life."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sasuke had driven to his job and parked in the parking garage. This still required him to walk almost a block to get inside the actual building. He walked slowly enjoying the cool November air. Sasuke's steps slowed as he heard an odd sound. Like...bullets being loaded into a cartridge. He hesitated for a moment before he walked into the alleyway. He knew that being who he was and going to such a sound dangerous...but for some reason he couldn't seem to help himself. He didn't go too far in before he saw someone. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he saw a young blond boy with a gun pointed at his head. Sasuke was on him in a second. "What the fuck are you doing?!",he growled in the young boy's face. "Mind your business,prick" Sasuke and the kid struggled a moment for possession of the gun and in the end Sasuke managed to yank it out of his hands. The young blond looked really young and had eyes that rivaled the sky. He was crying and an occasional sob racked his body. With an over-sized hoodie and jeans he looked like he was taken care of. "Dude, the fuck are you doing" He tried to pull away from Sasuke and Sasuke just pulled him close. Closing his eyes,Sasuke buried his face into the blonds hair. The blond shook as Sasuke held him silently. Sasuke himself was shocked at his behavior. Sasuke had never really been a compassionate person so this was abnormal for him to do. The gun in his pocket felt like it was burning his skin through his jeans. Slowly the younger began to wrap his arms around Sasuke and returned the hug.

Sasuke pulled back slightly and began to guide the boy out of the alley. He just stayed silent and allowed himself to be led out of the alley. It was surprising that he was being so compliant. Sasuke didn't like that. What if he had been some crazy pedophile or a murderer. Sasuke who had been heading to work,took him into the parking garage to his car and opened the door for him. The younger paused before getting inside the passenger seat. Sasuke started the engine quietly and exited the garage. "What's your name?",Sasuke asked. For a minute he didn't answer. "Naruto" "Naruto,How old are you?" Naruto bit his lip as if he was preparing to lie to him. "..16" Sixteen? He looked so young. Well young compared to Sasuke's own 19 years.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto to see him fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket. "Do you want something to eat." Sasuke ignored the cautious look at the boy gave him. NAruto had given him the same look when he had opened the car door for him before his shoulders had slumped and he got in. He must have thought whatever fate he had was inevitable. Sasuke pulled into the lot of a local coffee shop and went over to open Naruto's door. As they walked in they were both hit with the sweet smell of muffins. The cashier gave them both a wide smile. "Oh hey Sasuke!" Sasuke hid a slight scowl and raised an eyebrow. "Haruno when did you get a job here?" "Call me Sakura,we've known eachother forever!" Sasuke grimaced and ordered quickly for the two of them. Naruto gave Sakura a odd look and stood closer to Sasuke. When they received their order Sakura slipped Sasuke a small slip of paper. Sasuke threw it away the first chance that he got. They sat in silence for a few minutes,not looking at eachother. "I'm sorry,I just couldn't do it anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

"He always that my parents had died in some strange house fire." Naruto's hands touched his scarred cheeks. "Some how I got these scars..." Sasuke leaned forward to examine his cheeks. The scars gave him a...foxish face. "I stayed at the orphanage in Suna until I was thirteen. Thats when he found me." Sasuke was feeling uncharastically empathic. "He?" Naruto gave him a pained smile. "He never told me his name and the people at school just called him my guardian. I hadn't seen him for a few day before a neighbor told me that he had died. I actually kind of miss him. He was at least better than the next people." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and his voice became quieter. "Apparently they were old,distant friends of his family. Alcoholics. I remember their names. Warui and Keno. Or thats what I called them. Is it weird that I can't even remember much of what happened there or what they looked like." Sasuke sat in horrified silence as the blond spoke. "I just remember sneaking out at night for some reason."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where did you get the gun?" Naruto chuckled nervously. "I may or may not have got it from some guy on a corner." Sasuke arched a brow at him. "What do you mean." "he asked me if i wanted it and shoved it in my hands." They sat for what felt like hours talking about Naruto's life. Sasuke could feel himself wincing at some points of his story and the pained look in the others eyes gave him the answer to a question he had been asking himself. "Naruto do you want me to help you? I can get you enrolled into school and maybe find a new family for you to live with. "Seriously? Why are you being so considerate to someone you just meet?" Sasuke asked himself the same thing. They sat quietly for another half hour before Sasuke's phone vibrated. '_Sasuke Where are you?_' Sasuke had forgotten that he had been on his way to his job. His brother could survive a day without him. When he got up from his chair Naruto started. "Ready?" He just got a nod as an answer. Sasuke opened the door for Naruto and saw that the cautious hesitation was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive was silent. Sasuke turned the radio on to fill the quiet and avoid conversation. NAruto didn't have an issue with this and simply went to sleep. He looked really _heion_ reclined in the seat. Sasuke gently shook the kid sitting next to him. Sasuke was planning to call a friend of the family that would be happy to house Naruto. But first he had to make sure that the boy' story was true. Sasuke knew that he was too far deep in even if what Naruto had told him had been false. Sasuke's distrust was nearly washed away as the bright blue eyes opened slowly and Naruto blinked sleepily at him. "C'mon" Naruto yawned and stumbled out of the car and followed close behind Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened when he took in the house. It was huge! It was two stories tall and impossibly wide. It was a stereotypical house with a picket white fence and large,dark windows. Naruto thought it was beautiful. But Sasuke had often viewed the house as grim and cold ever since the disappearances…. Sasuke led Naruto in the kitchen and sat him down. Sasuke had always thought himself a fantastic cook but couldn't think of anything to feed Naruto. He knew that they had just eaten but he didn't like the way Naruto's clothes hung on him. The blond sat there quietly and looked around. Sasuke busied himself with making Naruto and himself simple sandwiches. He could feel his eyes staring into to his back and wasn't surprised when he turned around to see Naruto looking at him with large eyes. "Do you have any allergies,chii." Naruto shook his head no and said to Sasuke,with a surprisingly light voice. "Who the hell do you think you're calling small?" "You're what,five four?" NAruto scowled at him and bit angrily into his sandwich. Sasuke finished his meal surprisingly quickly as he had just ate not so long ago. He watched silently as NAruto ate and nearly flinched when his phone rang,breaking the silence. "Hello" _Sasuke are you alright. _"I'm fine Itachi. I just got a bit...held up." _Do you need me? _ "Yeah,I'll need you when you get home,'Tachi." _Sadaka._ Sasuke hung the phone up and went back to staring at his blonde. What was he going to do with a sixteen year old?


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto looked at Sasuke during the entire phone call and felt pure _kyoufu_ racing through his veins. Who was the man talking to and why did he need them when they came home. Terrible scenarios began to fill NAruto's mind and his breathing started to become irregular. The food in his stomach began climbing upwards and Naruto himself began to to tremble. "Are you alright,Naruto." Naruto let out a strangled noise and Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine,please don't touch me." Sasuke pulled his hand away and settled on standing there awkwardly. The pair both looked slightly alarmed when they heard the doorbell being pushed rapidly and keys going in the lock. Sasuke went with Naruto staying rooted in the kitchen. Sasuke was more annoyed than scared when he saw his brother Itachi and his "friend" Deidara. "Gaki-kun,How're you~" Sasuke didn't pay much attention to Deidara and tried even harder to ignore his cackling laugh. "Why are you here so early." Itachi gave Sasuke one of his weird evil looking smiles and said,"One of the buildings close to ours caught on fire so the entire block was evacuated." Sasuke grimaced at the thought of a fire being the end to the Uchiha skyscraper. "Everything will be fine,my little kojoku." "Why is he here?" Itachi ignored him and went upstairs to probably let out the demon cat that Sasuke had affectionately named Kagai. The white fuzz ball had decided Sasuke was its new scratching post when they had first met a year ago. "Sasuke?" Naruto was a bit frightened he had heard voices and Sasuke conversing with someone. He kept imagining that it was Social Workers and new Foster Parents. Naruto had been so interested in Sasuke that he forgot that he was part of 'THEM'. Naruto always did his best to avoid THEM and sasuke should not have been any exception. Naruto was distracted when a small white cat came prancing in the kitchen only to stop and stare at him. Naruto cooed and held out his arms for the cat and was happy when it trotted up to him soundlessly and jumped into his waiting arms. he stroked the cat witha smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

While Naruto was playing with the white cat,Sasuke was having a hard time trying to introducing the topic of NAruto. Sasuke was not known as a very..._compassionate_ person and he didn't know how Itachi would take the fact that he had "adopted" a sixteen year old boy from the streets. _And_ let him inside of their home. Itachi would probably think someone had switched him out with an alien. Itachi was still searching for that little _demon_. He really didn't understand why the cat _loathed_ him so much.

"Maybe he's downstairs? He is probably in the kitchen,I moved his bowl there this morning." SAsuke began to panic a bit,"Aniki,_please _pay attention to what I am saying to you.". Itachi turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. Sasuke hated when he did that,he often did it to emphasise the fact that Sasuke himself could not voluntarily raise his eyebrows.

"I did not come to work today because I was held up by a really important situation.",Sasuke watched his brother's face as he told him about NAruto and even more so when he told him a brief summary of Naruto's story. "Sasuke,you have always had an eye for trouble. Everywhere you go,some sort of complication has to find you." Sasuke was slightly shocked by his brother's calm response and waited for whatever he was about to say. "What do you plan to do with him?" Sasuke didn't have to think twice before he responded,"Iruka and Kakashi were looking to adopt." Kakashi Hatake was their 'Godfather' and was with Iruka Umino,a teacher at the local high school. While the Uchiha brothers were deciding what was going to happen to Naruto,said teen was downstairs froze underneath the gaze of a terrifying blond.

"Wer sind Sie?" Naruto eye's widened at the familiar language and was too shocked to say anything. There were few people in the middle of Japan that could speak German. The other blond sounded like a native speaker;no hesitation and a certain roughness about the words. Their eyes went down to Naruto's arm and he looked down too/ Shiro(white) was sitting there quite happily in his arms and was purring. "Wie heißen Sie?" "Naruto" The blond straightened and held out his hand,"Hallo Naruto,I'm Deidara. Anyone that speaks German and is friend of Kagai is a friend of mine."


End file.
